Messenger
by Nix Noc
Summary: There's a time when the death come, a soul will be sent to afterlife to be born again...but sometimes there's a rare case when a human not destined to be death at a time, but will be because a certain things. to be bought to the hell where actually that's not their place to go after, not when their life time ended yet. it's the messenger job to investigate and prevent it.
1. Chapter 1 The Devil and The Messenger

**Messenger**

_Chapter I. The devil and Messenger_

.

Every soul will be going to afterlife when they separate from their bodies. When the time is come, the messenger of the death will come to collect their soul so they can rest in peace. It's all walk in circle, the end of a life and the born of new one, just like a sun sets and sun rise. But sometimes, people die before the time is come, makes them wandering in this world without able to coming back to its own body.

Sometimes they aren't aware they already dead. Some of them frustrated and try to find a friend to accompany them. The rest only stay and wait for the come for the messenger to come.

But there's a rare case where a death report come to the messengers. When the list of a name appear on their notes about someone who schedule to death soon but without any explanation. In this case, there must be a mistake or something will be happen to the person itself, so one of a messenger will be sent to investigation the case, and prevent it's to happen because usually it's not the time yet.

That's the reason why this beautiful brunette comes to the world as a messenger. To Investigated a case about a person that listed will be death in a week. The person is in death list but there's a blank description in this person details. Actually, there are only three explanations in this rare case. It's either will be killed by the wandering ghost, they ended their own life, or will be taken by the hell resident. The devil itself.

There are some people who'll fall into hell and it's the deal between the afterlife and hell. The soul that had unforgivable mistake or always do bad things in all his lives will be sent to hell for devil's slaves, but the soul who only lost can go to make their new life after they are born again. But for sometimes the devils likes to bring the innocent people with them. It's either because they need new resident or they like the human itself. But it's not fair and the hell breaks the deal between them to do so, so the messenger is sent to prevent this. The messengers have power to fight of the devil and keep the human alive. But as why they still hold onto the deal even after several devils to break it because if they put of the deal, it'll be a huge war between them that can disturb the living human peace. Besides, devils can't take a saint human with them except if the saint is willing. It's part of the deal that the hell can't break.

"Now, now, where I must found her?" a small smile playing on the messenger lips as she stand on the top of highest tower in the city.

A messenger isn't a human, they already pass that stage and devote themselves as a messenger. People who choose this path is a people with strong will that vow to get this job right and won't mix any feelings in their job. They won't be born in the living world again until their death. A case where a messenger death is rare. They cannot kill themselves no matter how they want to quit and be reborn. It'll make their soul burn and gone forever. They cannot have relation with a hell resident, as they are their enemy. Having any connection will make them hesitate when they must fight them off. And they will not age. Mostly their death is caused by the hell resident, and if it is, is sure will be slow and plain torture.

Sometimes they feels it's not fair about how much the hell resident can disturb the messengers job and lives, but they are as powerful and the messengers can't do anything besides their job. The only reason that acceptable to kill a hell resident is if the devils try to take a living human to hell.

"This girl is too sweet. I'm sure the reason that devil want to take her is because her angelic feature that can exceeding the erotic woman demon. Well, she's a saint. So I'm sure she can defend herself when I'm searching for her." The messenger is so sure that the devil is behind in this case, because lately there's a rumor in her place that some devil interested in a human.

The blue eyed messenger put on her hood up and starts to jump from the building to the other lower roof. Her long coat didn't bother her so much because it's her routine for the past two hundred years. She likes the development of the era and she is quiet stylist for two hundred and seventeen years old because she likes to follow the mode every time she sent to work.

As she landed on the street, she starts to walk slowly and look around. Her high heeled black boots make a small _clap clap_ every step she takes.

She goes to a small alley and takes of her cloak and throws it away. She can buy another later, besides it is pretty old already. Now she only wear a sleeveless black dress with turtle neck that ended in the middle of her upper legs, she looks like a normal teenager in this era.

The fact that she is invisible from the normal human view makes her need to find a hidden place to make herself visible. She doesn't want to freak a poor little human out. So after she make sure she is fully visible, she walks out from the dark alley and start walking for her search again.

It's already night so it's not as many human as the day time. It'll be harder to find the girl she search if the girl as smart as she thinks. She must be at her house because that's one of things that prevent any devil to take her forcefully.

Only an invited one can get into the house, so basically if you never give permission to any of that creature, you'll be safe in your sanctuary. But if you invite the devil once, in disguise or not, that certain devil can go in and out as their please. So it's kind of hard to be safe if you don't have good instinct, because sometimes the devil can disguise themselves so they get permission into the house. Not that mere human believe at the existence of the devil, but sometimes people can feels danger and choose not to let anybody in. It's actually work for the dark creature not to disturb your peace. And the protection is only happens if you are in your own house or if you are invited to someone's houses too. So recklessly hiding in stranger house might dangerous.

The messenger prays for the girl so that she has a good instinct to stay home at night and not allow people to pass her door. She knows the devil won't wasting time to hunt since they aren't popular with their patience.

She stop at her track when her feeling told so. She glanced at the window of the two-story small house and see the lamp inside still on. There's a small gesture behind the glass window and it's opened slowly.

There's a pair of widen amber eyes looking straight in her sapphire eyes. The owner of the long yellow hair relaxed her face and shows a soft smile.

"Hi there….I'm waiting for you."

That's enough to make the messenger sure that the one she's going to protect isn't a merely stupid human. And that the girl know what's going on.


	2. Chapter 2 Seven Deadly Sins

"_Why don't you just go and get her?"_

"_I can't. She is a saint...too innocent and I don't see a tainted heart. And she protected herself well. She will be difficult."_

"_Just seduce her or give her what her want. She'll be in your arms in a sec."_

"_Like I said, She is too pure. I doubt anything worldly will tempt her. She is too good to be human."_

"_Are you sure she isn't an angel?"_

"_No."_

"_So I'm sure she has a little desire in her heart. She is human after all."_

"_Maybe. But you know? It'll be harder soon."_

"_Why?"_

"_The messenger is coming." _

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Messenger**

_Chapter 2. Seven deadly sins_

Pride, Envy, Gluttony, Lust, Greed, Wrath, and Slot.

We all know about the name of the seven deadly sins. Sins that people commit in their life. Things that makes human fall into hell and makes them tainted. People can't escape from things called sins, because no human is perfect.

Every human have that little portion of sins in their soul, but that's what makes them human. But then again, it's not rare to see that that some people develop the feeling more that necessary. They are consumed by needs and things to satisfy their own happiness. Sometimes it's happen more than another people can tolerate. And when they are consumed by their own sin, without them realize it, they already fall into the darkness. All the sins above make one things towards the other people lives.

Despair.

And despair is what will you see will happens to the soul that fall into hell, for eternity.

There isn't always the human soul that tainted since they are born, but sometimes the devil is the cause of a tainted heart.

In the Hell, there are the seven devils that have specialty in making human consumed by their own sins. The entire devil can manipulate human's mind, but seven of them have more power than ordinary devil, so they become rule at the hell itself. Their named after the sins they mastered.

But there's one more rule beside the seven deadly sins. It's the one called _Despair_ appear.

Pride is excessive belief in one's own abilities, makes the pride one feels they are on top of the world. Envy is the desire for others' traits, status, abilities, or situation. Gluttony is an inordinate desire to consume more than that which one requires. Lust is an inordinate craving for the pleasures of the body. Wrath is manifested in the individual who spurns love and opts instead for fury. Greed is the desire for material wealth or gain, ignoring the realm of the spiritual. Sloth is the avoidance of physical or spiritual work.

But above all, despair is the cause sorrow in people heart that makes them commit the sins to make themselves relief. Because of despair they feel like it's fair if they commit a sin, even if it's makes the other people feel miserable. Because of despair they have the darkness in their heart. The darkness that powerful enough to cover the kindness in their heart.

So there are eight demon that can makes the world consumed in tainted heart, and more of their underlings.

And without knowing it, the messenger that sent into the living world must faced one of them. Because one of the rule is the one who wanted the woman she protected to come to hell and to be his.

…

The girl in a yellow sundress with apron opens the door of her house for the brunette. The messenger slowly come into the house and takes a look of the comfy little home.

The room is decorated with fresh plants and flower, it shows how careful the owner to take care of them. A coffee table that surrounded by two small couch and TV is placed a few steps from the door while beside the door there's a rack where you put your shoe and a coat hanger.

There's a dining room with simple kitchen that separated by a wall with a door frame without the door itself. And there's a stair for going upstairs, and there's a fireplace that warmed the room because the cold of winter beside the stairs. The wooden wall and decorate is enough to make the atmosphere feels like nature. It's a nice place to stay.

While the messenger take a look. The yellow haired girl closes the front door slowly and takes a few steps towards the other girl.

"You like the place?"

"Oh, yes, nice place you have here." the messenger turn around to face the girl that have a small smile in her face. Despite look around in awe for the comfy room, the brunette didn't forget about her reason to come here and curious about how much the girl know about what's going on. So she go to the point and question her, "so, how did you know I will come? Do you have any idea what I am?"

"Not really. I just got a feeling that someone will come to make me safe. I feel like myself being targeted by a dark creature though I'm not sure what it is. I know I'll get involved of something that actually not belongs in this world. You don't have a bad aura so I guess you are the one who will protect me." she said softly.

"As for how I'm so sure about that, I have this dream. A dream that come every night and it's become clearer and clearer each night. You are in it. It's feels like a blur vision. I also heard the legend about darkness and all, I'm not sure, but I believe something isn't right coming near here, that's why I often staying home besides to go to work. Besides, sometimes I can see a shadow in the corner of buildings. It's like haunting the city." she explains again.

The messenger sighed softly. It's good that the girl seems aware about something bad will happen and try to protect herself even though she doesn't know what's coming for her. The blue eyed woman hesitated to tell the truth because it may cause the other girl to panic and scared, but leave her in the dark isn't helping either.

"Okay...listen to me, alright? What you feel all this time is true. Something that isn't belongs here is here, and if I'm right, they hunting you." The messenger began to tell her slowly and pausing to see the human girl reaction. The girl didn't seem so surprise, so she continue, "I don't know what the cause, but they want you, and if they have their way, you'll fall into hell. But your place isn't there. You aren't fated to die soon anyway and I don't see any record in your life that makes you to fall into hell. You are safe as long as you stay inside your house and not allow them to come in, but then again, they may disguise themselves. You can't hide forever so I will be your protection if this problem really the cause of the devil. I'm a messenger, a guide of soul of the dead to the afterlife, but sometimes I take a job to protect people like you, who'll face a devil."

The brunette wait for her response, but the other girl seems like she is thinking deeply. Her face is so serious when finally she raise her head, "that's mean I must be in your protection until I die?"

The messenger thinks about it too. It's not really possible to protect this young woman 24/7 until the day her life ended. She has another job to do, and even if she is willing to protect her for years, one day the devil will get a chance. Besides she doubt that the human will be comfortable when she knows she is under someone vision for every second until she is going to afterlife. But after thinking a while, she knows the answer, "there's one way to protect yourself from the devil."

The girl face lit up at this, "what is it?"

"You to become a hunter."

"And what is that?" she never heard of it. Of course she never heard about the messenger too. All the legend said is about devil and angel. And she thought the girl in front of her is an angel before she claims to be a messenger.

"Hunter is the one who slay the demon or devil. They learn how to deal with the darkness so they don't easily manipulated by devils and can fight them off. Hunter existences actually help us, the messenger, job, because they slay every devil that make ruckus in this world. They are a living human though they practice to gain spiritual and physical power, though they can't use magic and all. They are still human after all. The practice they do makes the devil can't easily control them, and actually devil can get hurt by physical attack from human."

"I heard about them. It's on legend too. But I thought they can use a magic? Barrier and all?" the human girl asking, curiosity played in her eyes.

"Well, you can make a barrier in your mind. Believe it or not, if you focused on your surrounding and thinking to protect something, _anything_, even to protect yourself, you can make a wall between the darkness and yourself. It is if your mind is really strong. That's what the spiritual practice the hunter do."

"So…..do you know where the hunter that can teach me is? Or will you teach me yourself?"

"Oh, no," the messenger give a friendly laugh, "I'm not teaching you that. I know this one hunter, and I guess she have another friend that become a hunter too. So I guess I can try to contact them to ask if they willing to teach you. And, well, to protect you if I'm not around. Do you want to be a hunter then?"

"I'd like that," the girl smiled,

"Wonderful! Now let me make a call to my little friend." The messenger said while walks toward the front door and open it, "don't invite anybody in before I come back." Then she shut the door.

But after a few second, the door open again and the brunette messenger head appear, "by the way, my name is Blue. Pleased to meet you."

"My pleasure, Blue, my name is Yellow," Said the girl.

Blue just closed the door again with a little smile after said, "I know."

…

_Ring…_

"Sapph?" a voice called from a kitchen inside a house with grim lighting. It's not that the house lack of lamp, but since it's almost midnight, the only lamp that turned on is the one where the resident is in.

_Ring…Ring…_

"Sapphire! Pick up the phone, please!?" a woman shouted for the second time since the phone ringing.

In the living room, there's stacks of dozen books that's scattered around the table, floor, and couch. A girl with a hazel hair that ended just below her shoulder grumbled while awake from the couch and make the book from her chest falling into the floor. She rubbed her half-opened eyes and makes a small growl while she picks up the phone in the dark.

"whad'ya want? Don't cha know it's a middle of night?" the girl asked, lowering her voice a bit so the woman on the kitchen didn't know what she says for greeting."

"_I guess you just awake, right, Sapphire?" _Sapphire can see the smile on the face of the person who called.

"Well, Blue, unlike someone who already spent her two hundreds life to do a job at midnight, I need ma sleep!" She yelled a bit, when she knows it's not a cal for her housemates.

"_ohhhh, you remember my voice. Even though it's been a year we never contact each other." _The voice sounds like a sniffle, as if the caller feel touched, but Sapphire knows better.

"Cut the act. Whenever ya call, there must be something that happens with the hell's creature. What is it?" she wasn't mad, it's just annoying that she's awaken in the middle of the night when finally she can peacefully sleep after reading a dozen books that her need for her study of darkness creature.

"_Well, fine. You are so impatient. Actually I want to ask for you and Crystal's help."_

"Me and Chris? Why?"

"_There's another human that targeted by the devil. I want you to teach her how to become a hunter."_

"What? No! Too much work! Besides, can't ya just protect'er until the devil not interested anymore? Usually it works. And I ain't gonna teach somebody who will just wasting my time."

"_I'm sure she can learn, sapph, besides she is a pure soul, the devil will never tired to get this kind of soul. Oh and she have a good instinct too, she also aware of our and devils kind. So you won't be wasting your time to explain or make her believe you are sane."_

"A pure soul, huh? It's hard to believe there's one in this corrupted world." The fanged girl give a mock smile, even though the other girl can't see, Sapphire sure that the messenger can sense it from her voice.

"_Like you aren't one." _She snorted, "_come on. If you teach her and protect her, you may get a chance to meet _him _again."_

Blue know this will push the girl to help her, after all, Sapphire can't reject anything that can give her a chance to meet _him _again, for revenge or any other things.

"Fine. Mail me the address and I'll be on my way." With that she hung up the phone and called her friends on the kitchen, "Crystal! We are leaving in a minute!"

The girl with blue pigtails hair coming from the kitchen with a surprised look. She takes a look at the clock that hanged on the wall, "It's midnight. Where are we going?"

"Blue ask for our help." After the word escape her lips, Crystal understand that there's an important matter. Blue never really contact them if there's nothing serious, and not at midnight. So she put her apron on the couch and get her car key. Putting on her jacket, then start to make her move to the certain address with her housemates. She can see a spark in Sapphire's eyes, but she isn't sure, if it's an anger, sadness, or longed for something. She can guess, but won't get the real answer from the other girl soon.

.

.

.


	3. Chapter 3 Plans

**Messenger**

_Chapter 3. Plans_

A loud knock at the front door can be heard. The messenger and the girl, who just chatting idly, start to turn their head towards the door. The sound of knocking is starting to become a banging. Yellow turn her head with a worried look towards her company. She is unsure whether to open the door for the visitor or not, afraid of something she wasn't expecting, but Blue just sigh and walk towards the door.

"Really, Sapph? Do you want to awake whole city just because I woke you up?" Blue scold the other girl that banging the door earlier. Honestly, can't she be patient a little? Well, she know that awaken in the middle of night can make someone annoyed, but surely they must calm down while they are on the way.

"Ya the one who ask for help. Don't start protesting now." The younger brunette scowled, then turns around and called her company to get out of the car. Crystal complied and get out the car slowly. Locking the car, she starts to move towards the group and smile a bit.

"Can't we just go inside? It's cold!" Sapphire starts to whine. It's annoying enough she must stay awake for another hour, the cold of winter night didn't help it either. She just want for this conversation to be over soon so she can go back to her warm bed and have a nice sleep.

"Well of course. Come in both of you. We don't want you to freeze to death when you can help our little friend here, do you?" the messenger gesture them to come inside the house and then close the door behind her. She then eyeing the hunters that now stand in the middle of the room and notice that the blonde is gone.

There's a sound of boiling water so she know the human is in the kitchen, and when she told their guest to sit down, Yellow come into the room with four cups of tea.

"I hope it's enough for warm you up?" she said while giving each cup to her visitors, then take a sit next to blue with her own cup in hand. They take a sip and muttered thanks for the tea. There's a silence surrounded them as they don't really know where to start the discussion, besides they introduction that already being held after they gotten their share of tea.

While Blue takes time to drink her tea, the fanged hunter starts to get impatient of this silence. "So when do we start?"

Blue put her cup on the coffee table and reply casually, "Whenever you ready. As soon as possible I hope, because I'm sure it won't be long for the devil to try to coming here."

"You sure it's the devils work?" its Crystal turn to ask.

"Yeah….I don't think Yellow want to kill herself, and I don't feel any presence of the wandering ghost in this house. So it must be about the hells resident." The brunette nods her head.

And this starts the conversation for the night. Both of the hunter agree they will mentor the blonde girl to learn about become a hunter and for protect her until she can do it herself. But there are some issues. The two of them is a teenage girl after all, they are having school to attend, and they have a job to do too. So Blue agree that she will be disguised herself as a human and go registered herself as a student at Yellow's school as soon as possible. And for living arrangement, because Crystal didn't really want to leave her house too long because it may erase the protection on the house, They agree that she will stay home while Sapphire will be living with Yellow, in case Blue have urgent matter to tend.

Crystal will come whenever she can to help them, but she has a lot stuff to do than Sapphire so she can't guarantee she can come every day. It's understandable since besides being a hunter, she also a librarian and part-timer at a day care to pay their bills. Sure Sapphire helped her with getting a job herself, but only a few hours at weekends. Crystal wants her to focus on her task and study. She always feels the younger girl is more practical for battle than her.

While Sapphire is become a hunter under Crystal's care, she is stronger. This is why it's better for Yellow to be under Sapphire protection than her. It's not that Crystal is weak, but Sapphire will be a better guardian. Crystal is more for her brain than her brawn after all.

That's arranged, Yellow asked them if they want to sleep over tonight since it's already around three in the morning. Crystal politely refuses since she has a report to do at home and said that she must back home soon. She told Sapphire to stay though, and said that she will be back in the morning with her stuff so she can move to Yellow place for a while. Bid her goodbye and she is on her car, going home.

After Crystal left, Yellow shows Sapphire her room. The house isn't big. There are only two bedrooms, so while Sapphire get the other room to stay, Blue will share a room with Yellow, and it'll make the human girl feel safer. They wouldn't know if Yellow in the past day ever allows a dark creature to come inside her house, they won't give it a chance to sneaking in and get the girl.

…

"Well you know? The spy you sent for stalking your girl is back and brings bad news for you. And possibly for that guy too." A man with amber eyes walking down the grand stair and take a seat at the blood-colored couch, pointing at the other guy who sat not far from him.

The guy he talked to raise his head and stare right into his eyes with a curious and serious look. "And what it is?" he said with a calm voice.

"She got another protection. From Hunters. I wonder how they know if you going to hunt the girl when you aren't make any move at all. Besides stalking her it is." The word hunter makes the guy he pointed before walks toward them and joins the conversation.

"And it is bad news for me too, because?"

"Well because it's the same hunter that almost killed you last time!" The amber-eyed man said with a cheerful voice, making the other scowled.

"Well don't mock me, Sloth. How could I know that a new hunter as her can have that brute strength? That's enough information for me. Hey, King, don't include me if you planning to get the girl." The red eye man with a scar on the side of his forehead said and walks away to the dark.

"I found it will be interesting if we send Envy to bother the girl and her protector don't you think, King?" Sloth said with a sly grin on his face.

"He won't go for it. But I'm sure he eventually will go and get revenge." The said King only shrugged his shoulder. "But you said '_Hunters'_. So it's more than one?"

"Yeah, there are two to be exact. You know, the two that killing our underlings lately. I heard both of them are woman. Why don't we ask Lust to seduce them?" Sloth said with a lazy smirk.

"You know it's hard to manipulate hunters. They already trained to face our mind control." The red-eyed king sighs and run his hand in his black hair, "can't we disguise as a human to get her?"

No answer from his company, not that the guy will get a flawless answer, but the King can't help but asking every possible answer. He really wants her, even though he doesn't really know why. The room is in completely silent. Neither of them bothers to talking anymore, since they have no plan for now. Well, The King doesn't have one. The other devil just too lazy to think something that doesn't concern him.

Light footsteps can be heard not long after the conversation stop. A girl with golden eyes and rich dark hair walks slowly into the room gracefully. A small gesture she makes when she walks with her polished red shoes is full with elegance. You can see that she is a lady just by the way she dressed herself with that black dress. The hem of the dress stops just below her knee and there's a red lace here and there.

"Don't forget that there's a messenger with them, King. You can fool the hunter, but you can't fool a messenger." She says slowly. Her voice is calm but strong.

"I know that, Greed. So what can we do? Have any ideas?" the king asked.

"Please, call me Platina." She told him, "and no. I don't think we can make any move if we don't fight them. We may need to take her forcefully. If you want her you must get her heart and makes her willing to go with you, but we must take the messenger from her side, or at least distract her."

"I know that much,"

"We can get more ruckuses in another side of city if you want to have a chance with the gal. Though we mustn't kill anybody or the messenger will call for help." Sloth suggested.

"It may works. So you actually can think, Gold." The king laughs, happy that finally they have a plan.

"Oh please, you don't need to praise me, Red." He snorted and smiles sarcastically.


	4. Chapter 4 The Meeting

.

**Messenger**

Chapter 4. The meeting

_"It's reported that in Celadon city, a group of teenager start going on rampage and start damaging public facility and harming people. The cause of why the sudden action is still questioned."_

"Well, that's definitely something wrong there." Crystal said while turning off the television.

Today she has a day-off work so she decides to visit Sapphire in Yellow's house to check on them. The moon already up there and Crystal didn't feel like going home. She also has the feel that she won't have to going home today. Something had been telling her that she'll do something else tonight.

"Uh. Yeah. I guess some of that devil is out there to have fun." Sapphire shrugged while enjoying her warm hot cocoa. After taking a sip of the liquid, she then asks, "ya not goin' to check on it, Blue?"

"Well, actually it wasn't my job."

True, clean up after the devil isn't a messenger job. Their job only included if there's a strange details of the death show up in a person dead list. The disaster that caused by human with weak heart has nothing to do with them; even though some messenger is good enough to prevent that happen. Usually the brunette will go for it too, but now she has another person to care. Not to mention it's obviously a bait to make her go away.

"But it's start harming people." Crystal argues, "Besides, even though it's because their weak heart, they won't dare to go that far if there's not one of _it_ get their hand of it, makes people heart more twisted. Actually, I'll go check on it. But don't you want to make sure too? Sapphire can stay here with Yellow if you worried".

Despite the mumble of protest come from Sapphire, Blue thinks about it too. If she let this happen, it'll start causing death. It won't be weird up in her headquarter since the death is caused by ordinary human and they won't send another help, like they said before, it wasn't their job. The blue eyed messenger also aware that the hunters know that this is bait, but this bait isn't one that they can ignore lightly.

"Don't you have another hunter in that City? It's pretty far from viridian so I don't really comfortable to leave my priority for too long." Blue questioned them, she knows there's not much hunter, but there must be another hunter in Kanto.

"Not that I know. I ever heard there's one more active hunter in Kanto, but never see him, or her. Many hunters already passive, they won't hunt demons except they are in their own area or disturb their lives." Crystal explained, "Let's go Blue. As long as they are home, Yellow will save."

Blue nodded, actually not sure about the option. She prefer sapphire go with her while Crystal stay at the house. Sapphire is more hot-headed and rash, if the devils really come here, the messenger afraid that she'll engaged in a battle and left yellow by herself. Yellow doesn't have much to learn yet, she's still an easy prey, except that her mind is stronger than another people. But she doesn't want to offend the fanged girl, so she just hopes she's able to get back before anything happens.

...

"Sending Wrath, Glutton, and Greed is a nice choice. They can be a source of people madness. If only Envy want to go with them!" Sloth whined about how coward Envy was.

"Well, you should understand that he don't want to be involved in this, Gold."

"I know! Why don't we take that hunter girl with us? That's going to be fun! How about it, Red?" the man with sloth title suggested.

"Talk about it later. The said hunter is still in the house with his prey. We should go there now before the messenger and the other hunter come back." The man with emerald bored eyes called pride reminds them about the limited time they have.

So they get out of their sanctuary to get their King's prey. Just as they start to get near the house, the hunter realized that something coming over the house. She quickly runs to her room to get her knife that she already covered with salt and iron. She slip it into her back pocket and wear a belt with few small bottles that patched to it and hang the silver chain to the other side of her belt. She cursed while running downstairs because she didn't aware of their presence till they are this close.

Still, she's glad that she knows Yellow didn't even let anyone inside her house since she's moved here. She's been guarding up her sanctuary since she's aware that something not belong in the world is now wandering in her neighborhood.

"Yellow? Ya ok?" she said while she grabs the older girl's shoulder when she finds her staring outside her house. The blonde take a glance to her a little and back peeking to the other side of her window.

"It's them?" she asked with a small voice.

The younger girl nodded her head, "ya know?"

"Not sure, I just feel something different of them."

She stared outside again. She knows it's wrong, but somehow the red eyes on the other side is intoxicated her. She feels drown in the pool of warm fire lake. She can't look away from them, as she slowly put her hand on the window glass.

The hunter realizes this. Yellow's been drawn into one of the devils outside. The girl is strong and she knows the danger of that creature, but she isn't trained. Even though her mind is strong, she isn't powerful enough to beat the devil's charm. Heck, even the hunter herself isn't fully unaffected.

She grabs her companion's shoulder once again, rougher this time, and turn her around and force her to stare back at her eyes. There she found that the girl already a little trapped, so she slapped her. Hard. But not hard enough to do any damage, just hard enough to bring more sense to the girl. Fortunately Yellow's focus now shifted to her. Her eyes are clear; shock and fear also reflected in them.

"I'm sorry..." she said. She was now seated on the floor because she was unbalanced before. Sapphire positioned herself to her level and staring at her seriously.

"Not yer fault. Just don't stare at the eyes too long. They can manipulate people and ya not trained to deflect the charm with simply with yer mind." She then sighed, "There are three of them, and I can't possibly take 'em on. Hopefully they don't have any way to force us to get out of the house. I'm prepared myself just in case."

Just after she said that the door gets knocked. Sapphire cursed inwardly for their stupidity. They can't possibly believe that she going to open them, right? It's getting her nerves when they didn't stop, but she knows better.

"Ya can't possibly believe I'll open da door, ya idiots!" she yelled when it's been ten minutes the door still get knocked. If they are human surely their hand been swollen already!

"You're not going to open the door?" Yellow's ear perked up when she heard Blue's voice. She then turns her head toward Sapphire, but didn't see the girl's expression relaxed as her.

"Ya stay here. Don't peek. Cover yer eyes and ear if ya can. I'll tap your back if it's save." The hunter then stands up after she makes sure the blonde do as she says. She then go towards the door and open it. She wasn't stupid so she didn't welcome her nor stand outside the door frame.

"What? No welcome me back?" the messenger said with a grin.

"Nope."

And she Just stand there, while the hunter cross her hand in front of her chest and challenging the other girl to take a step inside the house. After a couple minutes nothing happen, the messenger smile broke into a frown, "tch."

And just that, the messenger forced to take a couple step back because a silver chain is thrown towards her. The messenger follow the chain to the other hand that in the hands of the hunter.

"Ya can't possibly think ya can fool me, ya fakers?" the Hunters smirk, but she still inside the house. She then pulls the chain back and slams the door.

"Well, not as stupid as she appear years ago, isn't she?" the messenger start to an ordinary shape-shifted demon as the Sloth talk, she then ordered to go back by him as the other two comes out from their hidden place.

"So what's the plan now, Green?" the king asked both of his companions.

"Waiting for the other hunter and messenger come to lure them out. May be the battle cannot be avoided if you want to get her." Pride simply answered with a shrug.


End file.
